


—All the Bright Places—

by macncheesegodesse



Category: All the Bright Places - Jennifer Niven
Genre: :), Again, Not a Story, Other, andilltakeitdown, bcifinditreallybeautiful, butifindthisreallybeuatiful, idontknowifimallowedtopostthis, ifyouknowimnot, itsonlyhere, pls, tellme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macncheesegodesse/pseuds/macncheesegodesse
Summary: if you’ve read this book you may be familiar with the letter Finch left for Violet. I found this beautiful song (lyric) that the author posted on a page, the song that gave the idea for Finch’s letter to Violet. So idk if anyone was wondering about it, it’s here. and again pls tell me if I shouldn’t have posted this here. :)





	—All the Bright Places—

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Bright Places](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458897) by Jennifer Niven. 



“You Make Me Happy”

You make me happy,  
Whenever you’re around I’m safe inside your sunshine smile,  
You make me handsome,  
Whenever I feel like my nose just seems a bit too round,  
You make me special, and God knows that I’ve longed to be that kind of guy  
to have around,  
You make me lovely, and it’s so lovely to be lovely to the one I love.

Remember how we joked and laughed and danced across the grass,  
so hungry but too hooked to eat?  
And suddenly a symphony right on the lake inspired me,  
with you and William Clark to blame.  
I tried to share my favorite word, but obelisk was all you heard,  
I swear I told the straight up truth.  
And certainly it may sound quaint but it’s so much to let me say:

You make me happy,  
When all the radios are tuned to my least favorite song,  
You make me thankful,  
That I could get the chance to be the pit inside your peach or plum.  
You make me feel good, and God knows that a minute without that can feel  
a thousand years.  
You make me love you, and that could be the greatest thing my heart was  
ever fit to do.

Remember how the flowers seemed to glow inside our hands as we washed off  
the feet of Christ, and Valentino’s cozy corner felt like heaven for a moment,  
while the psychic blessed our minds, and Hollywood forever stayed  
inside the scrapbook that we made and ended with a dinner date. And though  
it’s simple it still means the best day that I’ve lately seen……

You make me happy, when we sit and contemplate the rough times that we’ve  
had to win,  
You make me gentle, a peaceful breeze upon my storm to let me know I’ll be ok,  
You’re like an angel, I do believe you’ve come to be the guide inside my  
searching light,  
You make me love you,  
and that could be the greatest thing my heart was ever fit to do.

If Clifton Webb could haunt a word he’d say “just fix my swinging door” it’s bad  
enough you’ve wrecked my home, and little rascals there we stood and gave a moment  
for your good, and is that Petey or your dog? And don’t forget the funny bird, and  
pinwheel that seemed so absurd, but must have meant a lot to them, and in  
two weeks we’ll fly again, perhaps a Chinese dinner then.

You make me happy, you make me smile.


End file.
